a new perspective
by inuyasha1134
Summary: Amon kidnaps Korra and turns her against all benders and her friends.What will Mako do about this?May be a little Makorra.


Kidnapped

**Ok this takes place in episode 7 right after Korra, Tenzin, and Chief Beifong found the hidden factory under the Sato mansion.**

**Korra's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw! Tons of robots every were. They were at least ten feet tall. I hear Tenzin gasp. The lights flick off and everything is dark. I get into a fighting stance. I hear a yell to my right and then a hard force being knocked against the far wall. I blast a nice amount of fire in the direction of the yell. As the fire lights up the room I see tons of chi blockers surrounding us and with them is Amon. I gasp. 'Amon here?' I think to myself. I thought back to our last encounter with him on the Aang memorial island, and how he could have taken my bending away. I shivered. "Korra!"

I hear Tenzin shout. I turn towards him but feel a sharp pain in my legs and collapse. A chi blocker then comes up behind me. I punch at him but he doges my attacks and jabs me in the head making me black out, but not fast enough to not let me see Tenzin and Chief Beifong be electrocuted by two chi blockers.

**Mako's POV**

Five minutes after Korra and the others went down the tunnel Asami, Bolin, and I hear a yell. "What do you think is going on down their?"

Bolin asks. "I don't know. You want to go find out?"

I ask him. "Oh no you three aren't going anywhere! Chief Beifong's orders."

Says the metal bender that was assigned to watch us. I look at Bolin and a silent plan goes between us. He nods and I look back at the metal bender. Then I look at my feet where a rock that Bolin made was. "Okay we'll stay here."

I kick the rock as hard as I could and the officer's head. He was knocked back from the impact. "Bolin now!"

I yell. Bolin proceeded to make a cage out of earth around the metal bender. "Sorry dude, but we got to help our friend."

Bolin says. We then left him and raced into the tunnel.

**Korra's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. Then I remembered what happened. Amon, the chi blockers, Tenzin calling out my name, them being electrocuted, and passing out. 'Oh no Amon! Where did he take me what did he do to the others?' I asked myself. The door opens and Amon walks in. I try to jump up but only to find out that I can't move my arms or legs. "Hello Korra. So nice to see you."

Says Amon. "What did you do to them?"

I ask or as I would say yelled at Amon. "Oh you mean your little friends? Don't worry I haven't done anything to them, yet."

He chuckled silently to himself. "Korra your time has come in my plan to take down the benders."

With that he walks out and two chi blockers come in. "Don't worry. This will hurt a lot."

One says. They place their glove colored hands over me and electrocute me. I scream out in pain, but there is no one that can help me now.

**Tenzin's POV**

"Korra!"

I yell. She turns towards me but a chi blocker jabs her legs and she collapsed. Then they jab her head and she falls forward onto the ground. I start to run over to her but I feel a long sharp pain spread through my body. I too fall over in pain. I watch as a chi blocker picks up Korra and walks through a door with another chi blocker and Amon following. I try to get up and go help her but end up getting electrocuted again. Soon after I black out.

**Mako's POV**

We all ran through the tunnel. It led to a large room filled with chi blockers, and in the corner was Tenzin, Chief Beifong, and other metal bending officers all tied up. "Where's Korra?"

Bolin asks in a whisper. "I don't know. But we better help them first"

I said pointing to Tenzin and everyone else. 'God Korra! Where are you?' I thought to myself. We made our way in the shadows to the corner. "Tenzin? Where's Korra?"

I ask as we start to untie their ropes. "I don't know. Two chi blockers and Amon took her and went through that door."

He pointed to a door on the far side of the room. 'Korra what have you gotten yourself into?' I asked myself. When we got them untied we started to make our way back to the tunnel. "Hey! You're not going any were!"

Said a chi blocker that came up behind us. "Oh hello! Sorry we got lost. Umm do you know if this is where the new fire flakes shop is going to be?"

Bolin asked the man. "Stop playing games with me!"

The man yelled. "Okay if you say so."

Said Bolin. The man grabbed a bat that was lit up with electricity. I cursed silently to myself. I blasted fire at the man's feet making him stumble backwards. Bolin then tripped him into a cage of earth. "Bolin! Block out the tunnel once we are inside!"

I yelled to him. We ran into the tunnel and Bolin closed the end. Running in pitch black we finally made it to the end. The metal bender who was supposed to watch us was still trying to get out of the cage. Bolin put down the cage and we all ran outside of Mr. Sato's workshop.

**Korra's POV**

Last night I cried myself to sleep. I thought of Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin. 'Calm down Korra! Think! What would avatar Aang do if he were in this situation?' I asked myself. The door opened and a chi blocker walked in with a piece of break and a glass of water. "Here, Amon doesn't want you to starve to death."

After he walked out I looked at the bread. Slowly I took a bite. Then another and another. Soon it was all gone. After I sat down with my back to the door, and tried to meditate just like Tenzin told me to. Breathe in and out. 'Okay Korra think. Amon said that he wasn't going to take my bending away yet. At least not until he takes away everyone else's bending away first. I would hate it if Mako and Bolin had their bending taken away!' I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was Amon.

**Hey thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
